Unreleased ROBLOX Prototype
Recently, while I was digging through the Deep Web messing with those hackers, I saw something called Build-A-Block! So, I looked it up on the real web, nothing. While messing around on eBay, I found a CD-Disc called "Build-A-Block-prototype" It was around 42 dollars when I bought it. I emailed the seller when it was made and he said around December 1990. So, David Baszucki was making ideas for ROBLOX but, this prototype was unusual. The Bootup Okay, so I grabbed my modded Macintosh Quadra 950 (It was for Macintoshes only.) and booted up, I inserted the Build-A-Block prototype and it had a glitchy startup. It was a prototype for ROBLOX Studio and it was called Build-A-Block Test Server. Of course, no one was there. I built for about an hour and I built a little city. Somehow, the game started glitching out. I didn't care. Then, someone called "Test" came. The chat button was "H" so, I said, "Who are you?" Test then said: "Welcome to the Build-A-Block prototype!". When he said that, It reminded me of John and Jane Doe. I then said: Is this a ROBLOX Prototype? No response. Everything looked similar. It was so similar to DynaBlocks. The Dark History When I kept saying: "Is this ROBLOX?!" Test then said: "12/27/1990" I was like, "What..?" Then, the server froze and the "Test" guy kept controlling me! I tried quitting the game. My mouse was frozen! I tried shutting off my Quadra 950, Nothing! About 3 minutes controlling me, the game stopped. My Quadra froze up and was smoking. I got some water to stop the smoke. I looked up this prototype once again on my main computer I use and this showed up on a Deep Web forum site: "Build-A-Block was an unreleased prototype released around December 23, 1990 at 12:30 AM. It showed up that late due to problem of starting the prototype because of computer issues. Around December 25, 1990, 28 users logged onto the site. The website was in alpha stage and had some games like: Awesome Game!, Christmas game and Test Server. Test Server had no players each day and David Baszucki said: This server is not for the public, Please don't enter. On December 27, 1990, One player decided to enter it and around 4:25 AM, he got banned from the Build-A-Block prototype and was murdered. On July 30, 2003, one of the old testers said, "Twelve players were killed while entering that Test Server." DynaBlocks was sued for having manslaughter and twelve players randomly killed. DynaBlocks shutdown on January 29, 2004. A day before ROBLOX was released, Baszucki promised he will never put up the cursed server and have people die. I searched up the cause of the Twelve players death was: Murder. Apparently, the one who brutally murdered those 12 players was probably that unknown "Test" player that greeted me in the first place.. About a year later, A video appeared on the ROBLOX forums that posted a YouTube link and the video was called "TEST". The video showed static, Video was really, really shaky and 12 players were on the server. The record date of the right corner said: December 27, 1990, 4:30 AM. Then, the video got shaky and shaky, The twelve players at the time were in their cabin and the unknown recorder was near their location, The unknown recorder found the location and he recorded brutally murdering them on tape. On June 25, 2005, 23 seconds after the video was released, It was deleted. It reached about 3-5 views. Never to been seen but on the Deep Web. Aftermath Please... do not ever get the prototype. You can pretty much die. I threw the CD away just for the sake of it. Also, there are only 4 copies of that CD and I do not know why it was selling for 42 dollars. On a forum on the Deep Web, some guy said 4 copies exist since he was a former developer. He later died around 2011. The thread was old. If you see something called "BUILD-A-BLOCK TEST", It may be best not to buy it because of the rumors. Thanks for reading I hope you guys liked my creepypasta. Note: This is fake, so yeah. lol -Shedletground EDIT 8/15/2019: Ok this creepypasta is cliche as hell and has so many mistakes about the comic sans font and how the internet wasn't released in 1990. Yes I know because I made this back in 2016 and I was extremely dumb and never researched when the interent was released nor when comic sans was released. If you're reading this, This is an old ass pasta and yeah...pretty outdated Category:Classic Category:Site Based Category:Games